Team SNST(A RWBY Fanfic)
by ChloeChan33
Summary: It was unexpected THEY were to be heroes of Remnant. But team SNST is a team that really takes the saying "dont judge a book by its cover" to a whole new level. Join Scar, Nile, Shayla, and Tang as they experience their new lives in Beacon learning to become huntsmen and huntresses.
1. Characters

**This is just a bio of my OCs mentioned right now.**

Name: Scar Durana

Age: 17

Species:human

Hair: bright red(Scarlet red)

Eyes: light pinkish red

Clothes: black baggy long sleeved shirt with grey scarf and jean shorts. Wears sneakers.

Aura: Red

Semblance: Causing flowers to grow wherever she wants. The more flowers there are in an area, the atronger she is.

Fav fairy tail: the ugly duckling

Bio: She lived a normal life as a child who grew in a small town. She was homeschooled by her parents who never told her about them being elite warriors until one day she ran into a grimm and her mother saved her. Her parents refused to let her be one until her dad was killed during a mission and she was given his stuff. She went to Ozpins academy at age 17 and met Shayla, Nyle, and Tang there.

Personality: Happy, funny, outgoing, strong

Weapon: Small flowers used as throwing knives that can shift into guns. She also has gloves on her hands with long sharp claws attached to them.

Symbol: Scarlet flower

Name: Nile Purpura

Age: 17

Species:Human

Hair: dirty blonde

Eyes: neon turquoise

Clothes: navy jacket,grey v-neck tshirt, jeans, green sneakers.

Aura: Light blue

Semblance: Creating shadow creatures with his swords

Fav fairy tail: The three little pigs

Symbol: three small blue waves looking like an ocean symbol

Bio: he grew up with his two sisters(Chloe and Megan) and parents in Remnant. However, their mother wanted them to work for the Schnee family. Nile was convinced by Shayla to become elite warriors for the greater good so they created weapons,armour and practiced in secret. They soon caught the attention of Ozpin and Glynda and were given the opportunity to enroll at Beacon.

Personality: kind, brave, Protective of his friends and sister,

Weapon: Two dark blue swords

Name: Shayla PurPura

Age:17

Species: human

Hair: blonde hair with purple highlights, a lot of it covering right shoulder and right side of hair tucked behind ear.

Eyes: Pale blue eyes

Clothes: navy jacket, grey tank top, black skirt, black boots that only go above the midpoint of the calf.

Weapon: Blue scythe with purple marks on it

Aura: Pale purple

Semblance: using orbs to change use of scythe (Ex. Inserting a wind orb causes the scythe to have the force of strong stormy thing for Sun orbs making very bright and hot attacks)

Personality: Strategic, tsundere sometimes, protective, loyal

Symbol: 2 Purple moons crossed over to look like an X

Favorite fairy tale: Hansel and Gretel

Bio: She grew up with her brother,sister, and parents in mother wanted them to work for the Schnee family but Chloe refused and convinced Nile to practice to become Hunters in secret. During this time Chloe went and got her hair highlighted purple which angered her took an interest in chloe and Nile and enrolled them into Beacon.

Name: Tang Pantone

Age:17

Species:faunus

Faunus trait: Beast tail: Black tail with white featherlike end

Hair:White,covers his eyes sometimes

Eyes: pale yellow

Clothes: Dark red hoodie, jeans, black shoes

Aura: orange

Semblance: Knocking down enemies with soundwaves

Symbol: Orange Heart inside cage

Fav fairy tail: Cinderella

Bio: He grew up outside of vale with his parents in a forest. His father was a friend of Ozpin and They later decided Tang should go to Vale and go to Beacon. He was given his dads bow. Ozpin enrolled him at wasnt afraid to show his faunus side.

Personality: Flirty, perverted, slightly stupid, romantic

Weapon: black Bow and arrow with white tips

 **Sorry if it isn't great. The characters will be explained more thoroughly later.**


	2. First Day

Beep!

I covered my ears with my pillow.

Beep!

"Shut up…"

Beep!

The sound of metal breaking came from my first slamming hard on the alarm clock.I slowly sat up in bed yawning. Well i guess today is the day. My first day at Beacon Academy. I pulled the covers off me and got off the bed.

Walking to my closet groggily finding some clothes to wear. I found my navy jacket and grey tank top hanging. I went to my drawer and picked out a black skirt and put that on. I made my way out my room and to the bathroom. I brushed my blonde hair and moved a large amount of strands over my right shoulder. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my scythe attaching it to my back before taking the stairs down. I looked in the kitchen to see my older brother standing in the kitchen eating a banana,

"Hey Chlo Chlo." He tossed me an apple.

"Don't call me that" I scowled before taking a bite. He laughed.

"Do you have your bags and books?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Done last night" I pointed at the door which had a case full of my belongings. I finished my apple and headed for the door.

"Don't you wanna say goodbye to our family?" He asked. I gave it a thought for a minute and answered with a firm "no". Nile gave me a strange look then shrugged it off as if it was nothing and opened the door.

"So….are you nervous?" He asked as we started walking.

"Nah...i'm more uneasy about the people there." I replied.

"Well I'm here. So that won't be any problems."

"Nile...I still need friends." I sighed.

"Why would you need friends when you have your older brother?" He joked.

"Because we may be split up and have nobody to talk to."

"Oh. Well it will be easy for you. You are extremely likable"

"No I am not. You know my temper and negativity"

We stepped onto the school grounds.

"Good point."

"Exactly." I looked at Nile ignoring my surroundings.

"Look I think i just need to try and be happy. Maybe then I can make some friends" i smiled. He nodded before stopping.

"Speaking of,I'm gonna go try that outta trouble baby sis." He walked off. I turned around observing my surroundings. It is a nice academy. Maybe i can make some friends here. maybe there is someone like me here. There has got to be at least one person...right?

As I was talking to myself mentally I couldn't notice where I was going until I bumped into a figure. My eyes snapped forward locking with the taller male. He had white hair,yellow eyes, and also had a weird beastlike tail. He looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I apologized. He smirked.

"Not the first time a pretty lady bumped into me." He winked.

Did he just…

I cringed internally.I really wanted to smack him but that would be a bad impression.I kept my cool despite my struggles.

"Uh….i think ill be on my way now. I don't want to waste your time..bye." I turned around and walked away not looking back.

He was straight up weird. Weird like flirty. He might be the flirtatious type. Him being romantic and no thanks.I don't need a boyfriend and never will. Suddenly I heard a bunch of yelling. Oh great...more conflict.

I looked up and saw a black haired girl with red streaks getting yelled at by a white haired girl. She looked familiar though. I shrugged it off. Maybe i should head for the ceremony. Maybe Nile is there. I got no more than a few steps when i noticed a girl walk towards me. Oh please be normal.

"Hi." She smiled. Well she looked normal. Short bright red orange hair, black sweater with a grey scarf. Blue jean shorts. Black converse.

"Hey." I spoke.

"Mind if I walk with you?" She asked. I nodded.

"So what's your name? I am Scarlene Durana but everyone calls me Scar." She introduced.

"Shayla PurPura" i answered.

"So i noticed that boy you ran into" she commented.

"Hes weird and gives that pervy feeling" i said.

"Well he is. Tang Pantone is no guy you wanna date. He is a player. He even had three girlfriends at the same time" she gossiped. I looked at Scar. 3 Girlfriends?! That is just crazy. I would hate to be on the same team as him.

"So is it just you?" Scar asked.

"My brother and I." I replied.

"Ah. I always wanted a brother. But being a single child is fun tol!"

She was really it didn't bother me. Better than walked inside a building. There were a lot of people. Here. I really wanted to find Nile. I searched the large crowd. Nowhere to be seen. That was until…

"Hey cutie~"


End file.
